pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Emiko's Live - Heart Throbbing Valentine Series!
'' Information '' '' Name: Emiko Atsuko'' '' Song: Sour, Sweet, Spicy,'' '' Coord: Emiko's Sweet Love Cood '' '' Brand Used: Shattering View'' '' Main Color: Black, Red'' '' '' '' Live Emiko: -Giggles- What do you think Love Is? ''Miyuki: H-Huh? '' ''Emiko: Love, what exactly Is Love? Love for your Family, Love for your friends, or Love for your true love. There, Is different types of love, not I can even list them all. Everyone has a different view, of 'Love' so what Is Love? Something you cannot express with Words? I, myself cannot clearly understand. But I know what It feels like... So... '' I'll put my feelings of love for my Family, Friends, and Fans.'' Emiko: The Pure World, be ready to be blessed! By Emiko Atsuko! '''Live Starto! Sour, Sweet, Spicy, What exactly am I feeling!? My heart aches, when I see you, It hurts but there's this lovely sensation (You only can make me feel this way), My heart Is so weak when It comes to love, Please, will you turn my way? The memories I have spent with you, cannot be replaced Even If one day, I might forget you We will meet again, life after a other life Destiny cannot bound us! (Sour, Sweet, Spicy!) How am I supposed express this In Words? Lets laugh together, as we create new smiles. This never ending dream, please don't end Blessing Love, here we go again!! My heart aches once again, Here! Take my Present, Sour, Sweet, Spicy~ (Sour!) (Sweet!!!) (Spicy!) (What Flavour next!?) Sour, Sweet, Spicy, What exactly am I feeling!? My heart aches, when I see you, It hurts but there's this lovely sensation (You only can make me feel this way), My heart Is so weak when It comes to love, Please, will you turn my way? The memories I have spent with you, cannot be replaced Even If one day, I might forget you, Thank you! Thank you! For these feelings, that cannot be replaced (La-La-La-La-La) Emiko: Here we go! Making Drama, Switch On.. Huhu Chocolates would fall frown the Sky as Emiko caught on, biting Into It and saying 'Sour!' she'd giggle and wink, then she'd ride a Banana split boat as a rainbow appeared 'Our adventure hasn't ended!' She said as the Banana Split started riding down the river, 'Here, we go! LOVELY SENSATION!' She'd jump In the air doing a pose, making a heart out of her hands. ''' Emiko: Cyalume Time! '''Emiko Transforms Into her Cyalume Oh I can't stop these feelings! It's like a Fountain of my lovely sensation This Isn't the end of our adventure yet Lets keep on making more memories together, Filled with all our emotions, Sour, Sweet, Spicy. Together we make one, Sad times, Happy times, Embarassing times, all the time I want to spend It with you! It's a neverending adventure This Is my lovely wonderland A spicy, sour, sweet wonderland~ Here we go! (Shattering Love) Lets start a new adventure! (Chocolate Sensation) I believe Miracles are true, because all of you exist! My own Miracle~ After Live Emiko: -Waves- Thank you for watching, hope you enjoyed the Concert! Hehe! Emiko: Make sure to remember, there Isn't just one type of love but millions! Emiko: Even though I'm not a fan of chocolate, I believe you can express your feelings by making one! Category:Solo Live Category:TakaShiba